rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:PerhapsTheOtherOne/Speculative Spitballing: The Future of RWBY's Mooks
'WARNING! The following is a FAN-BASED PARODY! May contain speculation, but probably not! Please support official speculation blogs' release from other users!' Hello, RWBY Wiki! We're back with another exciting installment of Speculative Spitballing! Emphasis on the "spitballing", and less on the "speculative"! You've been warned, naysayers >:( ---- Anyways......... with that introduction outta the way, let's move onto this iteration's topic! Today, we talk about a popular trope among most animated fiction, especially one as troperifically cliched as RWBY. Don't even deny that that was appropriate, guys. Moving on! Mooks. They're the expendable guys, gals, and everything else in-between that the villains and/or others throw at our heroes and/or others. Mooks are equal opportunity good and evil. Hey, what'd ya expect? It's tough being an expendable minion thrown to be defeated by the dozens, and in this tough market, every mook needs to take any job they can find. The Mooker's Union hasn't been kind to them. Preaching to the choir there, folks. Anyways......... Let's move on! So, why are we talking about mooks on this day? Well......... Okay, serious face here: RWBY has issues. I mean that in the best way possible. Okay, no I didn't. RWBY has some serious issues. Its mooks are in the strangest of all positions. On the one hand, like most anime-inspired works of fiction, the expendable underlings like the White Fang soldiers or the Android models are just that: expendable. But then we get the rare example of something different, something unexpected: the mooks aren't as expendable as we think. The Baseline As it turns out, when the mighty Ruby Rose happened to literally fall upon the secret base of the White Fang, she found herself cornered on a cliff by a group of White Fang's minions. Well........... not quite what I was going for, but okay, same idea.............ish. Anyways, the point is this: when Ruby Rose was cornered, what did she do? Did she swing Crescent Rose around? Use her super speed Semblance to bounce off the mooks like a pinball? NO! She got knocked the f**k out! That's right! The average mook knocked out a protector-of-humanity-in-training! Now, many would chalk this up to Ruby's mere inexperience and panicked state, but let's not write off all other possibilities now. We know a few facts: mooks can shoot stuff, and they can hit things. Normally, only the former is ever effective, but in this case, we have evidence that the latter isn't outta the question anymore. Possible Interpretations This opens up a whole new can of worms for the possibilities. We have expendable minions who can actually fight back without requiring guns! This could be revolutionary! This could be groundbreaking! Underlings who aren't-- Ah, who am I kidding? They'll still fall to our heroes by the dozens, or get captured just as easily as the plot demands. I don't really have much else to say. Verdict Mooks are mooks. I immediately retract any sort of statement | was going with. I apologize. Not really. But why not end this one off on a positive note? I'm sure I'll get the Yang of this soon! Category:Blog posts